The Royal Game: Playing with Lives
by RubyCrucifix
Summary: Eve was a normal, misunderstood high school student, and an Otaku. Her normal crappy life gets thrown for a loop when she buys a mysterious game, and slowly her life starts to change as the three hottest guys in school start to fall for her. What is going
1. Real World: Commoner's Observation

**RC: So here I am with a surprise for Kat! To be continued after finishing TM!**

**Aren: Why are you doing this… wait… don't answer…**

**RC: Smart boy =w=**

**Aren: I'm older than you, you know?**

**RC: So? *Mumbles* I just hope you aren't like 27 or something… 'cause if you were then my Elsan pairing would be pedophilia… BUT HEY! People go for incest, and it's really only pedophilia by… 3 years… so why not? =w=**

**Elsa: What… the… hell…**

**RC: XD But is anybody curious to know what this story is about?**

**Eve: Well… I'm curious, if only because it involves me…**

**RC: It's a love square with all guys x Eve!**

**Raven: Even…me…**

**RC: *Suddenly runs into the emo corner and slams her forehead * I KNOW! DON'T MOCK ME! I HOPE YOU REVE SUPPORTERS ARE HAPPY! BECAUSE THIS IS UNETHICAL TO ME! AND YOU FELLOW REVE HATERS DUN BUTCHER ME! I'LL HAVE PLENTY OF ELSEVE AND CHEVE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU! **

**Eve: So… basic plotline basically?**

**RC: Ok, so you're a bullied, lonely girl with a crappy life, but after you buy a VERY WEIRD game off a mysterious woman, your life slowly starts to change as you play more of the game and the three most popular guys in school starts to fall for you. This is basically VERY tricky as I have two separate plots wrapped up into one story… So basically there's real life and the game… first chapter is real life, second chapter will be real life, but third will finally be the game, then fourth is real life, fifth is the game and so on it alternates and you'll start to see how everything works together…**

**Elsa: Uh… can you repeat that?**

**RC: Oh come on! It can't be that hard!**

**Elsa: It isn't… but your grammar… XD**

**RC: *Revs up chainsaw* **

**Elsa: Oh hell no… O_O**

**RC: *Nods head* Yes…So behave..**

**Aren: what possessed you to make this story?**

**RC: Well… I read the reviews for Love Square 2 and I saw Kat's review… then my brain produced a random plot bunny… and it was a good one, that hadn't been done before on the archives… I didn't even draw inspiration from other fics to come up with this… So yeah! This is totally original!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or the characters… (If I did I'd be demanding an Anime and throw Aisha under the bus)**

**Everyone else: O_O Why the disclaimer?**

**RC: I don't know… personally why do we need disclaimers on FANfiction? FANfiction! It's not like we're making money from these (That I know of) But, I might as well due to friggin' copyright… **

**Everyone else: OAO She must LOVE this story if she's willing to waste words on putting a disclaimer…**

**RC: Hell yeah! This might even be the Eve equivalent to IS: DBAG! =w= I thought out this plot really carefully and I like it… it's deep, but fluffy and flexible… perfect! So I'm going to start this story and give classes without further ado!**

**Classes for Real World Chapters (Note, everyone is a hundred percent human in the real world, so Eve doesn't have the blue gem and Rena isn't an Elf, and Raven has no NASOD arm.) **

**Elsword- Rune Slayer**

**Aisha- Dimension Witch**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

**Raven- Reckless Fist**

**Eve- Code Nemesis**

**Chung- Tactical Trooper**

**Ara- Sakra Devanam (She has a new class branch announced and I want to see the teaser at least before I assign her fantasy realm class) **

**Elsa- Pyro Knight**

**Classes for the Game (They all have their trademarks in the game)**

**Elsword- Infinity Sword (No LK in such a carefully thought out story as this! OAOp)**

**Aisha- Void Princess**

**Rena- Grand Archer**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Eve- Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**

**Ara- Base Job**

**Elsa- Saber Knight**

* * *

The Royal Game: Playing With Lives

Real World: Commoner's Observation of Royalty

* * *

**Thump!**

I gasped as some random person slammed into my shoulder as I walked by, not even bothering to look back and say 'Sorry'. Sighing exasperatedly, I rolled my eyes and collected myself, biting my bottom lip to prevent me from giving him a scalding retort. I looked down at the thick school textbooks in my arms and made sure that they were secure, before walking to my Chemistry class. The whole time I kept my head down, causing my silver hair to drift lazily into my eyes and obscure my face. I just wanted to go unnoticed; I was tired of being the school's punching bag.

**THUD!**

"Kyaa!" I yelped loudly as I tripped over somebody's foot, sending all the books and their contents, spilling out, all over the floor. "Oh! I'm _sorry! _I didn't mean to, but I guess it's hard to avoid that kind of thing when you always have your head down... Not that I blame you or anything… " A high-pitched, girly voice that never failed to make my skin crawl, drawled with disgusting sweetness. Narrowing my eyes, I staggered to my feet and looked at whoever's foot I tripped over; right then, I knew that it was deliberate. I grimaced as bile coated my mouth upon catching sight of an all too familiar shock of lavender. "Hello…" I said in a stiff, unfriendly tone. Violet eyes gave me a smug look as thin, frosty pink lips twisted into an arrogant smirk.

Aisha Rainsworth, one of the most popular girls in Velder Imperial Academy; rich, popular, pretty, and completely _disgusting_. She was incredibly arrogant and spoiled, but she hid it behind her false, sugary sweet smiles and it made me _sick_. Aisha widened her smirk as her wavy lavender pigtails swayed back and forth. I shot a frosty glare at her and she snorted contemptuously and walked away, leaving me to gather my scattered papers. "Ah! No! Raven, I didn't mess with your stuff!" A blonde and blue blur streaked by, stepping on my papers and crinkling them, perfect. "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! I KNOW YOU DID IT!"

A man with tanned skin, wild jet-black hair streaked with shocks of snowy white, sharp yellow eyes, and a fierce scowl; clad in a pair of baggy grey camo pants and an oversized sleeveless black shirt, he gave the distinct appearance of a rebel. "Oh dear…" An onlooker with short blonde hair cut into a longish pixie and sparkling, prairie grass eyes tittered bemusedly. Her companion, a woman with short, night-violet hair cut into a bob, wearing ebon-rimmed glasses, with stormy grey eyes, snickered loudly. "Oh shut up Amelia, this is going to be good." She muttered and I saw her jab Amelia in the side. "Oof!" She grunted and clapped her hand over her side.

Raven snarled and charged down the hallway, stepping on my hand with his clunky combat boots, while I was gathering my papers together. "Ow! You-!" I cut myself off upon seeing the sharp, acerbic death glare he gave me. "Do you have a problem lady?" He snarled and narrowed his sharp, golden eyes. I opened my mouth to respond, but I didn't feel like getting into a fistfight, which despite my superior intellect, I would sorely lose due to my lack of physical strength. (Gym was the only class where I received lower than an A). "No…" I mumbled back, thoroughly disgruntled. Raven snorted and stormed away from me in pursuit of the guy who allegedly 'messed up his stuff'.

I sighed petulantly and shook my head. Enter Raven Nightray, his handsome looks and mysterious, bad boy aura caused many of the girls (Namely the ones who sat in a corner wearing all black and/or the masochists) swooned over him. He was said to come from a bad family and he often got into fights, but that brutish ape was actually quite intelligent; however he wasn't smart enough to keep his violent temper under wraps. The poor schmuck he was chasing after was Chung Seiker, adored by all the nerdy girls in the school and filthy rich. Coming from a very wealthy family, from Hamel, he always got the fan girls with his adorable Pikachu-like ears and his incredible smarts, and gentlemanly mannerisms. Personally, while many squealed over his hair and angelic face; I preferred his remarkable intellect and old-fashioned manners (Though, I will not deny I find his seraphic cerulean eyes quite attractive myself).

I highly doubted that Chung messed with Raven's stuff. It was more likely that one of the class clowns, for example, Elsword; messed with his stuff then Chung. If Raven, that brute, ever settled down to think and use his surprisingly adept brain, then he would know that… of course if the numskull did use his brain, then he wouldn't be Raven, would he? Grimacing, I looked down to observe the hand that Raven had, oh so carelessly stepped on. There were several red marks that stung ardently, and some of the skin had been rubbed harshly, peeling away and revealing a raw layer of red. I scowled as I gathered the rest of my school papers, they were all rumpled and crumpled, and a couple of them had been torn somewhat.

The teachers were kind enough, they'd always understand when I would tell them, but it was still humiliating to me, having to turn in messy work. Shaking my head sullenly as I observed the mess, I carefully placed my papers back in the thick textbooks and speeded down the hall at breakneck speed, because I refuse… I repeat… I REFUSE to be late to a class…

Academics were one of the few parts of my life that did not absolutely suck… for lack of a better phrase. Though I hate such crass and simple wording; I might as well state it bluntly, what's the point of sugar coating it when that was the absolute truth? It didn't make sense to me to hide from reality, especially when reality was… well… reality.

I slammed open the chemistry door and hurtled to my seat just as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

* * *

**DING! DING! DING! DING! **

Perfect timing.

"Woah, I was actually earlier than you?" A roguish male voice teased in a lazy drawl. Allowing a thin, humorless smile to cross my lips, I turned around to face my lab partner. He was a handsome teen with deep ruby eyes, pale skin graced by just the most delicate kiss of the sun, violently shaded cerise hair done in a somewhat spiky style, with two little sprigs subdued by white bands in the front, with a thin ponytail running down to between his shoulder blades, and he had an easygoing aura. "Well, there were some problems today Elsword." I replied curtly and closed my eyes, before they fluttered open. He chuckled softly and fiddled with one of the sprigs of ruby red.

"Ah, so I see Raven found out about his locker being all jacked up." He chortled softly and flashed me a goofy grin. I sighed exasperatedly and rolled my eyes. "I should've known…" I sighed softly and deadpanned at him. That was sooooo like him; class clown, player, the school's pretty boy, and one of the most popular guys in school. He acted like an idiot, but he was OK… Better than Aisha, of course… that's not setting the bar too high here.

"Ok Aren, do you know what to do?" A woman's voice asked from the table located in the back of the room. "Our teacher is going to be here any minute and we NEED to have our extra credit volunteer demo done, will help me make up for the lousy test grade on naming organic molecules." She continued. Slowly I turned around to observe the two. A woman, whose thick red hair was done into a thick ponytail with side swept bangs, fiery crimson eyes, and clad in a white sleeveless turtleneck and a black-pleated skirt with red tights; addressed a man with porcelain skin, long (For a boy) locks of ebon, and strong, serene eyes of amber. "I know Elsa… but did you really have to pick setting bubbles of methane gas on fire?" Aren sighed wearily and rested his chin on the palms of both his hands.

'Elsa' Elesis Sieghart and Aren Haan; Aren was a senior just like Raven, while Elsa was a junior just like me and Elsword, her younger brother… yes, you heard me…. HER YOUNGER BROTHER. It mortified Elsword that he had to share a class with his older sister as she liked to tease him; however he shouldn't be complaining in my opinion, she helped him out with his work all the time. Elsword smirked and leaned backwards lazily in his chair. "Yo Aren, how's your extra cred project going?" He snickered softly and narrowed his eyes, while flashing his signature grin, giving him the appearance of utmost wickedness.

Aren dipped his head down, the ebon locks obscuring his face for a moment before bringing it back up again. "It's going well…" He replied in a polite tone. Elsword widened his smirk, "That's good to hear… so who is holding the candle and who's blowing the bubbles?" I groaned softly and buried my face in my hands; I saw where this was going. Aren cocked his eyebrow as he shot Elsword a dubious look. "Well… considering that I have a small case of pyro phobia… Elsa is holding the candle while I blow the bubbles." He said warily. Elsa shot Elsword a suspicious glare, but he ignored it and plowed right on.

"Oh… normally it's the boys who hold the candle while the girls blow…" He replied in a devilish tone. Catching what he was implying, Aren flamed a brighter red than Elsword's hair. "Why you little pervert!" Elsa snapped vehemently and chucked a pencil at Elsword, nailing him square in the forehead.

"Ow!" He yelped and massaged the spot where the pencil had nailed him. Elsa opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted because right then, the teacher walked into the room.

Our teacher; Echo was a person of vast intellect; however her physical stature did not reflect it. She was a short woman, with wide greenish-yellow eyes, with long silvery-white hair running wildly down her back, the only thing preventing it from falling into her eyes were the goggles that were perched on her forehead. "Hello class!" She greeted cheerfully and strolled to the front of the room. We all nodded and some kids laid their head down on the desk. Echo rolled her eyes as if to say 'whatever' and she nodded at Elsa and Aren.

"Ok, so today we have a lab presentation that Elsa and Aren were so kind to volunteer to do to introduce us to our next unit; Types of Chemical Reactions." She said and turned around to write stuff on the whiteboard, occasionally standing on the tips of her toes to write a new thing. After she was done writing, and the smudgy white was turned into a psychotic canvas of primary colors with the obligatory black, she turned around and flipped through a couple pages of the teacher's book.

"Can anyone tell me what the five types of chemical reactions are before we go ahead?" She enquired. Instantly, my hand shot up into the air. Looking somewhat surprised, as she didn't really expect anyone to know, she nodded. "Yes Eve?"

"They are decomposition, combustion, single displacement, double displacement, and synthesis." I replied. Several members of the class rolled their eyes and I could make out the muttered words, "Show off." I really didn't give a damn though, why don't they ever try reading the book? That would be a novel concept. Looking impressed and pleased at the same time, Echo nodded her head. "Very good Eve, can you tell me what happens to the molecular structure during said reactions?" I nodded and opened my mouth to continue.

"Decomposition, a compound breaks down into simpler compounds or elements. Combustion, oxygen reacts with organic compounds to form CO2 gas and water. Single displacement, an element in a compound is replaced by a single element that has a higher reactivity rate. Double displacement is almost the same, except it has two compound's elements being swapped. While synthesis is just merely two or more compounds or elements bonding together to form a compound or a more complex one."

Echo looked thoroughly impressed, while a lot of the other kids in my class shot me acerbic glares. What else is new? Sighing irritably, I withdrew a sheet of white paper from my folder and started to draw, while Elsa and Aren gave their presentation.

* * *

"How did it go, your day I mean?" Rena, my one friend asked me during lunch as I picked absentmindedly at the slop, they somehow managed to pass off as 'food' to the Elrios board of Health. I shrugged dispassionately and picked some more at my food, before finally deeming it a lost cause and getting up to throw it away.

"Same old, same old." I said offhandedly as I took my seat back at the empty lunch table. Rena's verdant emerald eyes looked at me in a worried way and I started to feel discomfited at being stared at in such a way. "What?" I said, in a somewhat snappish tone, feeling rather embarrassed. Rena sighed softly and brushed her light, foamy greenish-blonde hair out of her eyes, fiddling with the lily hairclips that she donned, securing her bangs so they didn't fall into her face.

"Hey Rena-Senpai!" A cheerful voice called out to us. I shook my head slowly and rolled my eyes as I saw Rena's other friend approaching us. Ara Haan was Aren's younger sister and she had a brother complex, there was simply no other way around it. Inheriting her brother's amber eyes and thick ebon locks, it was very easy to guess those two were related at first glance. They both also seemed to share a fondness for the color orange and white, which reminded me of an orange creamsicle. Ara was nice, but she was clumsy and spastic, prone to extreme fits of zoning out. Oh she tried so very hard, but it did nothing to change the fact she made a lousy partner to do projects with, as she ALWAYS seemed to put them off until the last minute.

"Yes Ara?" Rena enquired and flashed her, a warm smile. "Uhm… can I sit with you? Aisha-Chan got mad at me when I spilled soda all over her and her papers… and I really don't feel like sitting with mad people… bad for the health and it ruins the chi flow throughout your body." That was the other thing about Ara I really didn't care for. She was friends with Aisha. Those two know each other because their family runs a health store/ yoga studio and Aisha's dad happened to be a very rich businessman. It was pretty sad in my opinion; I'd rather have no friends than have my dad pay for my friends. Rena flashed her, a warm, sunny look. "Of course." She replied in a cheery voice. Ara beamed radiantly and plopped down next to her.

"So did you hear?" She chirped. Rena's eyes widened, "Oh… about what?" She enquired and stared at Ara, with intense attentiveness. I sighed as I went back to the background and I plugged in my ear buds.

_narasareta aoi toki no kane ni shinjitsu no tobira ga hiraku_

_tōi kage wa masayume ka? akumu ka?_

_sora de orinasu nageki no sasayaki_

_shinjita michi wo nazoru bokura ni_

_（__mayotte furimuku kotae wa...?__）__gin no ame furisosogu_

_kōsoku de nadarekomu kioku no suna sude de haratte_

_nariyamanu munasawagi susumu yūki ni kaeru yo_

_kurikaesu kanashimi to itami no wa ni kirisakitatete_

This was my life… Ignored, bullied, degraded, and an outcast. Even the nice people all forgot about me… I was just the person they pitied, but they really didn't want to hang out with. However much my life sucked; I would've preferred to of kept it that way… but damn… I had to go buy that game and from there things started to get real crazy. You want to know don't you? How my life changed and what happened as a result of it? Well sit back and grab a snack while I tell you the whole, crazy tale.

You'll soon see why I would've preferred things to remain as they are.

* * *

**RC: Aaand cut! Kat! If you're reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Everyone else: *Snoring* **

**RC: QwQ Yeah…I just mainly wanted to introduce the characters… Think of this as sort of a prologue. Next chapter is where the real story starts! And then I want to start up a Shingeki no Kyojin crossover!**

**Everyone else: *Snaps awake and runs away screaming at the top of their lungs***

**RC: YOU BETTER RUN! MWAHAHAHA! *Evil laugh* I can't believe I got addicted to ANOTHER anime/ manga… I couldn't even remember them all, so I didn't list… but this is SO awesome… people are getting eaten and OMG! IT DOESN'T HAVE THE STEREOTYPICAL SHOUNEN BS PLOT ARMOR! WOOT! Well… remember to R&R if you actually liked this! Reviews are mai favorite thing! Ja Nee! *Flies out the window***


	2. Real World: Purchase

**RC: OAO…**

**Eve: What has her speechless?**

**Chung: *Wordlessly points to the reviews, favorites, and follows***

**Eve: *Stunned* OAO**

**RC: Exactly… I'm so happy! :DDDD But… I'm… kind of scared now! O_O I-it makes me wonder if…I'll be able to live up to the positive reception this story has! As you are reading this I'll be typing up the final chapter for TM; however… I felt like I had to reward all the reviews that have been posted.**

**Elsword: Not only that… you're disappointed at the reviews IS: DBAG ch20 has received?**

**RC: Heh… =w=; I've been spoiled since ch5 up until then… 5 reviews… heh heh =w=; **

**Raven and Aisha: *Lying on the floor bleeding, Aisha headless* **

**Chung: OAO What… happened? **

**RC: Oh… Kat ripped Aisha's head off and Snow shot Raven… after bonking him and me on the head with a metal fan…**

**Elsa: So that'd explain that unsightly bump on your head… -._.-**

**RC: =w= Yeah… it did hurt… but I'm still very happy about how this story has been received… I haven't even started to get to the interesting part… Code though has given me the idea that I will have separated endings for the surviving boys…**

**Elsword: Wait… surviving? **

**RC: Yup…**

**Elsword: COME ON! THIS IS HIGH SCHOOL!**

**RC: Not for very much longer… also… this story will get pretty dark, and I'm not aiming to glamorize High School here… In fact I'm going to portray it as how it is… sucky and bitchy. Also I've decided to add lemon later on in the story…**

**Eve: So why is this still rated T? -._.-**

**RC: Because lemon is not coming in until later (Much later) in the story… but as soon as the first lemon comes, the rating will change to M and there'll be more lemons after that! Eve is going to have all the El gang guys at least once!**

**Eve: OAO**

**RC: *Ranting* But stil… OMFG! 16 REVIEWS!? *Faints* 16… Oh…my…El! OAO THANK CHU EVERYBODY! *Huggles all of the reviewers* And Snow… here's a random Cheve moment to help make up for the Reve that will be occurring later on in the story! And Kat, I'm glad you like my story :3 I'll try to make this a good one and not barf when I'm writing Reve fluff… Soda, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! I'm glad you enjoy this story! To everybody who commented on the cliché High School setting, this will be FAR different than El High or any of the other high school stories out there! Actually… Visual Novel style story! There will be separate endings and when I come to a major cross road, I'm going to be asking the reviewers to decide! :DD **

**Aren: What about me?**

**RC: *Pushes him and Elsa together* Elsan all the way! :DDD **

**Elsa and Aren: -._.- Of course…**

**RC: So yeah! CHAPTER BEGIN! Kiro… I'm sorry if I have been neglecting you somewhat… I assure you that I haven't forgotten you and you are still one of my closest twins and your story 'Abandon Elrios' is awesome sauce and the sixth chapter is a little gruesome, but I wuv it. In fact, I'll be making a small reference to your story, see if you can spot it =w=**

* * *

The Royal Game: Playing With Lives

Real World: Purchase

* * *

So where should I begin? How about my Literature class after lunch on that very same day?

Our teacher, Ms. Stella, shot the class an acerbic look as her eyes swept the room; her mouth twisting into a fearsome scowl as she observed several class members texting, passing notes, and whatnot. She let out a slow, soft hiss as her rusty brown eyes narrowed. Cantering her hips to one side she shook her head exasperatedly before addressing the class.

"If you don't want me to take your phones and sell them off online; I'd suggest you put them away." She snapped cantankerously and started to rap her foot against the carpet. I sighed bemusedly and rolled my eyes. Why couldn't people just behave in class? Always messing around in class and being a bunch of idiots, then when they get bad grades, they contact their parents and have them rage on the poor teachers. People were so awful these days, they had such entitlement issues, and it drove me nuts.

Why did they act this way? Like the world owed them favors even though they didn't put crap into the world… Scrap that… they put crap into the world, but only crap. There were a few exceptions (Thank El) but most of them had severe issues. I don't know who taught them to act that way and why they get away with it half the time, but sadly, they do.

"Thank you…" Stella sighed and massaged her temples liberally before whipping around and writing something on the chalkboard… Yes, those things still exist… in an era of whiteboards, smart boards, and computers… My Literature teacher still used a chalk board… crazy right?

**SKREEE!**

I cringed as the chalk screamed agonizingly as Stella dragged it across the board's sleek jet-black surface. Slowly, as if purposely trying to make my ear bleed, she slowly wrote out a single word in her elegant, flowery cursive.

_Shakespeare_

A loud despairing groan rang through the classroom. "I see 'at you guys have alrea'y guessed as 'o wha' we're going to be learning 'is unit." Stella drawled as her signature Bethmian accent thickenened, giving her voice the distinct sound of a cowgirl's. "Why?" Edan groaned softly as he laid his head down on the desk as if he was going to die slowly. Stella, upon hearing him snorted.

"Cuz tha' dayum school 'ays I 'ave to, any otha' ridiculous ques'ions?" She snarled her distinctive accent thickening so she sounded like a hillbilly. Seeing the incensed expression on her face, the rest of the class deemed it best to keep silent. Stella gave us a curt nod and beckoned for Noah, whose head shot up from down on her lap, where she was looking.

"Uh… y-yes?" She stammered apprehensively, her icy-blue eyes were wide and her stiffened posture gave her the distinct air of a deer caught in a car's headlights. Stella sighed and shook her head, her dull bronze strands of hair fanning out slightly as she did so. "First you can give me your phone." Stella stated dryly, her accent diminishing and stretched her hand outwards. Noah scowled vehemently and trudged to the front of the classroom, slamming her shiny iPhone (The latest model of course) down on the teacher's hand. Stella, upon catching sight of Noah's venomous glare, shot her an equally acerbic look. "You can now hand out the books; they're in the shelves in the back of the room. Thank you very much." She demanded in a brusque tone and set the phone down on her desk.

Noah snorted petulantly and tugged on the braided side-buns of lavender she wore and shuffled to the back of the room, looking very pissed. As she walked past me, I could hear her mumble the word "Bitch". I shook my head slowly and buried my face in my hands. When would this class be over? Taking a quick glance at the clock, mounted above the door; I let out a soft, inaudible groan of despair… forty minutes left… Why? I felt like I was in here for fifty, not twenty. Was there some time god out there determined to troll everybody? Because if there was; I would say he did his job very well, before smacking him off his throne and taking a seat. Then, I would make each hour of school seem like a second and make the lives of all these brats last a minute. It might sound horrible, but that's how I felt most days.

Noah scuffled around sullenly, lazily slapping the books down on the desks, not paying much attention to her job. Shuffling past my desk, she didn't even bother to slam it down; instead she chucked it at me. It was a good thing my reflexes were decent or else I would've been nailed in the face by a hardcover edition of _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Really?" Edan whined and held it up for the whole class to see. Stella flashed a steely glare at Edan before curtly nodding her head. "Really, Mr. Tirving…" Valak, who was sitting in the back of the classroom, busy vandalizing the desk with an assortment of Sharpies snickered loudly. "Spoiler alert, they all die." He called out lazily and looked up from whatever he had drawn. Knowing him, it was most likely an inappropriate picture of a penis with a name next to it saying "x… has a small dick and sucks it daily." Our teacher snorted dryly and cocked her head to the side. "Oh, then since you're so well acquainted with this story, why don't you read the first few pages?" Those words elicited a loud groan from Valak.

Stella just pursed her lips into a stern frown and stared Valak down. "After you're done with that Mr. Malum, you can stay after class and erase Edan's dick from the desk." Both Valak and Edan blushed a violent shade of crimson while the class snickered loudly. I allowed myself a small, thin smile and opened the first page, immersing myself in the tragic, old-fashioned, and sexist (Because seriously, Juliet is a ditz in this story. I much prefer the anime _Romeo x Juliet_, there Juliet is a boss) of one of Shakespeare's most famous works.

* * *

Eventually, the torturous hour of Literature came to an end after Edan threatened Valak and Noah whined about her phone, the whole time Valak read in inappropriately hilarious accents that only got more ludicrous as the story went on. Finally; I was free from that class of idiots…

Unfortunately, only to go to another class full of numskulls.

"Hello Epsilon-San." Ara greeted me in a polite, if distant tone as I took my seat next to her for History class. I nodded briskly and returned her greeting. "Good afternoon Ms. Haan." Ara dipped her head and diverted her gaze back to the front of the class as our teacher; Glaive came waltzing into the class, the one gold eye that wasn't covered by an eye patch flickering ominously. Glaive was one of the few teachers none of the kids in school messed with, and that's because he crept everyone out. With his eccentric behavior and tendency to pop out of nowhere, he was an enigma to say the least.

Everyone shivered as the door slammed shut without him closing it, and the air seemingly lost a couple of degrees; causing a feeling of foreboding to fall over us. Even Speka, who had a reputation as 'That creepy Goth girl who will stalk you in the middle of the night and sick demons on you', cowered slightly in her seat. Sauntering up to the front of the class, without a care in the world; Glaive sneered unpleasantly at us.

"Kekekekekeh class, I have news for you." He chuckled darkly and surveyed the room. Soft whimpers of fear could be heard in the room if one listened closely enough. My own stomach did a loop-de-loop before trying to shove its way up my throat. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear the song 'One Winged Angel' playing… or maybe it was my own hyper active imagination; either way, some puppy was about to die today.

"Today I am assigning you a project that is due two weeks from now." Glaive said, his tone was flat, but it still caused a wave of panic as many of the kids did slashing movements across their throats. Glaive ignored all of them and ruffled his bone-white hair before continuing on. "You are to be giving a Power Point presentation on the Purges, in which the corrupt government a hundred years ago committed mass genocide, all in the name of 'Cleansing the world and reincarnating the human race'.  
This is an introduction to our new unit and it will be one of the two projects we are doing on this unit"

More groans rang through the air and several people shifted around disconcertedly in their seats with queasy expressions on their faces. Swiftly, I pulled out my History textbook and began flipping through the textbook. If I remembered correctly from when I read this before, the Purges should be chapter 16. Scouring the index briefly; I was able to confirm the chapter, yes chapter 16, my guess was correct. I flipped my book to the given pages and I was immediately forced to close it and resist the urge to vomit as gruesome pictures of people half-eaten by acid decorated the pages. I thought this was supposed to be a school textbook!

"After much deliberation, I have decided against my better judgment to allow you to pick your own partners." Glaive sighed wearily and plopped down on the teacher's chair. Several soft 'yeses' resounded through the room; instantly silenced as Glaive gave us the evil eye. "But if any nimrod has the gall to not do it or turn it in late with a pathetic excuse shall suffer… my displeasure…" The rest of the class gulped nervously as I still reeled from the gruesome images.

"You may now pick your partners." Glaive curtly stated. Abruptly, pandemonium overtook the room as everybody rushed to pair up with their friends. Speka with Proto, Lime and Amelia, Sasha with Anuldran… Eventually everyone was paired up, except for me and Ara…

Me and Ara…

Spacey Ara who was infamous for zoning out and slacking…

Oh hell no…

With a nervous grin on her face, she turned to me, each movement stiff and robotic. "Eh heh… Looks like it's me and you…" She laughed feebly and fiddled with the silver hairpin that adorned her thick raven locks. I groaned loudly and lied my head down on the desk.

Whatever higher powers were out there, laughing their asses off better watch out, because one of these days I am going to storm over to their place and shoot them. I slowly lifted my head off the desk and deadpanned, careful to not let my desire to strangle somebody show. Ara tilted her head to the side and shot me a puppy-dog look that would work if I was male; however I was not a male.

"Uh… Don't worry Epsilon-San! I'll try real hard to get us a good grade!" She exclaimed hastily, as if trying to reassure herself. I allowed myself a thin, humorless smile before lying my head back down.

Famous last words.

* * *

Eventually, the torture known as 'High School' came to an end and we were all released. Gathering my stuff together, I wasted no time getting out of the damned building and rushing out towards the courtyard. Rena said she'd walk with me to the library because she wanted to check out a book to help her with her physics project and I had to return some manga books that I had checked out. Shifting my books around and retreating to the side walls; I leaned lazily against them and waited for her.

"So did you hear that Aisha and Elsword are talking again?" A frilly girl's voice reached my ears. Curious because I had nothing better to do, I perked my ears up a little and listened in.

"Wow…really? She'd like forgive him? After he dumped her like a sack of trash? Wow… Aisha is really forgiving if she'd go for that player again." Another girl replied with a note of amazement in her voice.

I sighed petulantly and rolled my eyes, honestly… don't they have anything better to talk about? I did vaguely remember those two breaking up a couple of months ago when Elsword allegedly slept with some other girl. I smiled thinly as I recalled the faint memory of Aisha storming around the school with a pissed expression on her face. She should've known that was bound to happen sooner or later.

"I know right? Personally, other than his looks, I really don't see anything in him."

"Yeah, especially when he's like… uhm… tapped a lot of girls already…"

"I know right? Anyways, you want to get an iced cap at the café?"

"Oh that sounds good!"

The girl's babbling became fainter as they walked away and I stopped paying attention, because just then Rena came walking up to me with Ara in tow. "Hello Eve!" Rena called out cheerfully and waved her arm in a 'get over here' gesture. I dipped my head down and slipped on my ear buds as I strolled over there.

_you'll burn this time  
Seeing the violence  
It's feeding my mind  
No one is saving you  
How can you find  
A heaven in this hell?_

_Leave it behind_  
_Hearing your silence_  
_It screams our goodbye_  
_Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye_  
_Life is gone to waste_

_Angels have faith_  
_I don't want to be a part of his sin_  
_I don't want to get lost in his world_  
_I'm not playing this game_

_"_What?" I asked as I took out my ear buds upon seeing Rena's mouth move without sound. Guess the music is still loud enough to drown out people. Rena flashed me a sunny grin and motioned at Ara. "Do you mind if she comes along with us?" She enquired. I eyed Ara critically and shook my head. "Whatever you want to do…" I sighed and popped my ear buds back in again as Rena beamed radiantly and went back to gabbing with Ara.

_Angels have faith  
I don't want to be a part of his sin  
I don't want to get lost in his world  
I'm not playing this game_

_When the shadows remain in the light of day_  
_On the wings of darkness_  
_He'll retaliate_  
_He'll be falling from grace_  
_Till the end of all his days_

_From the ashes of hate_  
_It's a cruel demon's fate_  
_On the wings of darkness_  
_He's returned to stay_  
_There will be no escape_  
_Cause he's fallen far from grace_

As I was searching through the manga at the library, I managed to deduce that there was some higher power that was screwing with me. The omnibus edition of _Witch Hunter Vol. 5-6 _had already been checked out, and it had just come in yesterday! Silently cursing the gods, I sifted through various thick tomes in order to find anything worth re-reading or that I hadn't read. Furrowing my brow, I thumbed my way through the neatly organized shelves…

Nope, I read all this. Sighing irritably, I made my way over to an old classic. _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. _Grabbing two random volumes and then the thick, omnibus version of _X 1999_, I turned around and-

**THUD**

"Kuh!" I gasped as I bumped into somebody. "Oh my El! Are you alright? I'm so very sorry!" A young male, whose voice seemed vaguely familiar exclaimed worriedly. Rubbing my forehead, I looked up and I felt my heart flutter upon catching sight of a pair of serene cerulean eyes. "Oh Chung… uh… I'm fine…" I stammered as I felt my face flush. Damn, why was I acting like a girl now? Chung bit his bottom lip and looked at me in a worried way, "Are you sure?" He asked in a concerned voice. I flamed a little more and nodded my head.

"Y-yeah…" I mumbled weakly and turned around, eager to get Rena and Ara and get out of here before I start squealing like a bloody pig. "Hey, what did you pick out?" Chung grabbed my wrist. I stiffened up and slowly turned to him, before holding the books up. "Oh! That's a great series! I love the _Reservoir Chronicles_! How far in are you?" He asked me and flashed me a soft smile; brushing a couple of russet-tipped strands of blonde away from his eyes. I silently marveled, Chung, a manga fan? Studious, popular Chung, possibly an Otaku like me? I shook my head, snapping myself out of it.

Just because he liked manga didn't mean he was an Otaku, no need to get yourself worked up. "I've already read the whole series." I answered, fidgeting around nervously. Chung's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open into the cutest little 'o' ever. "Really? Do Sakura and Syaroan get their happy ending-wait… don't tell me." He said hastily, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish expression on his face. I smiled thinly and dipped my head, "It's an interesting series, read it through and you'll be surprised." I said briskly and spun away, so I was no longer looking at his innocent face. "Thanks!" He whispered after me as I walked away from him, blushing madly.

Wait until I tell Rena about this!

Rena however wasn't up for much girl gossip. "Uhm… can I please stay here for a little longer with Ara? I'm helping her with her project." She asked apprehensively when I told her it was time to go. I heaved a noisy sigh and shook my head exasperatedly. "Whatever you want to do." I told her. She nodded rapidly and flashed me a sunny smile, "Thanks!" She exclaimed gratefully and returned her attention back to the computer model. In the corner of my eye, I could see Ara getting told off for eating corn chips in the library. No food in the library you idiot; I was sorely tempted to shout it out to her. In lieu of what would've been a humiliating (But admittedly satisfying) action, I took the high road and checked myself out before heading home.

Other than the project and some light reading which I could do during breakfast; I had managed to get all my homework done in Econ class the whole time Ariel was rambling on and on about marketing and how companies sold their products and such. Hastily, I walked towards my apartment and I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt my nerves tingle.

"Hello," A girl's voice sang in a sing-song tone. My eyes widening, I whipped around to find a girl around my age standing right behind me. She had messy lavender hair haphazardly secured into spiky pigtails and cold violet eyes that made my skin crawl. Other than her messy hair and the fact she was clad in jet-black, gothic attire, she looked uncomfortably similar to Aisha Rainsworth. "Wh-what do you want with me?!" I snapped back, stammering slightly as I recovered from my shock.

She chuckled softly and withdrew a small package from the oversized black bag she was lugging around. "I was wondering if you wanted to buy this game from me. You see my brother works at a studio which produces Visual Novels like _Fate _/_ Stay Night _and I was wondering if you'd like to test this out and see how you like it." She drawled lazily and handed the package to me. With suspicious eyes, I gingerly took the package and observed it. There emblazoned on the cover, in large brassy Celtic letters were the words _Imperia/ Fated_.

"Are you interested?" She asked and cocked her head to the side, giving her a devilish air. I pursed my lips together and contemplated it before, against my better judgment, nodding and handing it back to her, so I could dig through my wallet for some money. "How much?" I enquired. The mysterious girl chuckled lowly and narrowed her eyes. "Well, since it's just a test, you can get it for fifteen thousand ED." My eyes snapped open wide and I gaped at her dubiously, fifteen thousand ED for a game? What a deal! Warily, I handed the coins to her and she took them, handing me the game in exchange.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." She drawled and I snorted, popping in my ear buds once more before turning around.

_All for her... he loved her..._

_CONFUTATIS MALEDICTIS_  
_CONFUTATIS MALEDICTIS_

_Tragedy storms him when demons spare her life,_  
_and all discover she has a demonheart... Demonheart._

_CONFUTATIS MALEDICTIS_  
_CONFUTATIS MALEDICTIS_

_Tragedy storms him when demons spare her life,_  
_and all discover she has a demonheart... Demonheart._

_Tragedy storms him when demons spare her life,_  
_and all discover she has a demonheart... Demonheart._

I know you must be thinking that I was really stupid for buying a game off a random stranger, and looking back, I wanted to strangle myself for doing it. But hey, I was having a bad day (Story of my life) and I'm a stress shopper ok? I didn't know any better… I didn't know that I had just made a deal with the devil.

But I would later come to regret it…

* * *

**RC: Aaand cut! Grrr… Looks like the real world will have to carry into some of next chapter as well! DX But I want to thank everybody for their reviews and I'm sorry if this chapter was a little 'bleh'… Critiques are always welcome.**

**Eve: *Deadpans* did… I just buy a game off Void Princess? **

**RC: Maybe…**

**Eve: *Beats Moby to death with Reby* DAMNIT! Aren't I supposed to be smart? **

**RC: You were having a normal bad day and you're a stress shopper. It was just a game, what's the big deal? **

**Ara: Q.Q I seem to be unintentionally bitchy… always distracting Rena from Eve…**

**Aisha: WHY AM I A BITCH?!**

**RC: MWAHAHAHA! REVENGE FOR ALL DAT SPAM! NOBODY LEAVES THE GREAT RC PRETTY SALTY WITHOUT SOME KARMIC RETRIBUTION! AND YUMI! I'M ON EASTERN TIME SO I UPDATED IN TIME! And… don't be expecting an update soon after this… I only did it this fast thanks to 16 mofo reviews QwQ… I love all chu guys so much TwT I hope for at least another ten this chapter =w= So remember to R&R! Ja Nee! *Flies out the window***


	3. Real World: Enter Eve

**RC: OK! So here I am with the third chapter of The Royal Games! :DDD I'm… I'm… shocked… OAO **

**Rena: Oh really? About what?**

**RC: 20 favorites… 21 follow… 31 reviews… all for 2 chapters? HOW?! OAO **

**Eve: *Shrugs* I don't know…**

**RC: But… OMG! This story! It-it's like… WOW… all that… And… and I haven't even gotten to the exciting, action-packed parts and the un zest di citron! I'm really, really glad I stopped doing reviewer responses… *Mumbles* How does Snow do it?! **

**Raven: Because Snow is more organized than you :/ She can also stay on task…**

**RC: Don't remind me… -_-**

**Everyone else: *Sighs***

**Eve: So, finally this chapter is the game, right?**

**RC: Yup :DDD Be prepared for lots of hilarity, action, awkwardness, and such… Here… THE STORY FINALLY BEGINS! **

**Everyone else: Soon… we will all die… Q.Q**

**RC: :P Chapter begin!**

* * *

The Royal Game: Playing With Lives

Real World: Enter Eve

* * *

I hurried down the sidewalk, the crisp, early-spring air stinging my cheeks. Holding my purchase tightly to my chest, I took a turn, running up the sidewalk, towards the entrance to the apartment complex where I lived.

Hastily, I opened the rust-colored door and made my way up the black-steel steps, it was completely silent. I guess those morons that kept me up all night last night from their partying have finally settled down, either that or somebody complained to security and had them pay a visit. Swiftly making my way up, towards the third floor where I resided with my father (When he was home, which was not often due to business). I fast-walked down towards the opposite end of the hall and set my purchase down so I could retrieve my key card from my purse. Taking a brief glance at the shiny plastic, decorated with an ad for vitamin water, I inserted it in the key hole.

_Click_

I picked the game, up from off the floor and gripped the shiny brass doorknob, silently opening the door. I stepped inside and closed it behind me with another small _click_.

**YIP! YIP!**

"Reby! Moby! Hush!" I chided and cantered my hips to the side as my two Chihuahuas came streaking towards me. Upon seeing my stern expression, they hung their heads shame-faced and sat down on the thick khaki carpet. Khaki is such an El awful color, I often wonder why the land lord ordered khaki carpeting, but looking at the walls (Which were also khaki), I sometimes wonder if he was old and senile; only that could explain all the khaki.

Softly, the black one, Moby whimpered and looked up, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I deadpanned before slowly shaking my head and walking over, so I could lay the game on the glass coffee table. Throwing open the thick, black curtains that decked the sliding glass window, I let the light in, illuminating the room and setting the polished metal legs of the coffee table ablaze. Reby and Moby came scampering towards me, begging me to pick them up and give them a good scratch.

Chuckling, I bent over and picked Moby up, earning a sad, yearning stare from Reby. "What?" I asked and gave the cream-colored Reby an exasperated look. Reby growled softly in his squeaky, high-pitched voice and sauntered away from me, right before piddling on the carpet.

"You jerk!" I hollered and set Moby down, who promptly ran away from me and cowered in the corner as I stormed towards Reby, who was smart enough to run away. I hissed softly and gripped both sides of my head before squeezing it and taking long, deep breaths.

As much as I loved Reby and Moby, I could see why the other apartment complexes forbade dogs from the premises. I snorted and grabbed some carpet cleaner and paper towel from the small little hole that was passed off as a 'Storage room'. I'm sorry, but I could barely fit in there, and my father and I had the luxury apartment. Seeing the storage hole made me wonder if the non-luxury apartments had bed holes instead of bedrooms.

Quickly, I cleaned up the mess and deposited the paper towel in the trash can in the kitchen before grabbing the game and making my way to the bedroom, my two dogs close behind me. "You better not pee on my bed like the last time, or I shall have to punish you." I said in a serious tone as I looked back and gave Reby and Moby the sternest glare I could muster. The cowered for a moment before regaining their composure and resumed their daily duties of stalking me.

My bedroom was the second largest room in my apartment, larger than the kitchen/ dining room (How can one room be larger than two? I feel very sorry for the person who designed the apartment layout, as they obviously failed math), but smaller than my father's room (Once again, made no sense, seeing as how he was almost always away, securing important deals for big businesses. That's why I live in an apartment, as a house would require too much 'upkeep'). I had posters of games, rock bands, and Anime shows plastered wherever I could plaster them, anything to cover up the horrid khaki. A large queen-sized bed adorned with a black comforter, trimmed with streaks of violent fuchsia and practically buried underneath a mountain of pillows, plushies of my favorite anime characters, and one giant teddy bear (I will freely admit it, I have no shame whatsoever) took up most of my room.

The remaining space was occupied by a large, rose wood bookshelf stuffed with light novels, visual novels, video games, manga books, Anime CD's (All arranged by alphabetical order) and a small black desk, covered in half-finished drawings, and served as a perch for my computer.

Normally, if I had homework, I would use the desk for that; however I had none, so as I sat down in my spinning chair, I pressed the power button on the computer. The screen flickered, illuminating my dark room with a harsh light, before switching to a cold, monotonic navy blue, and then to the loading screen.

Hastily, I entered my password and while I was waiting for the desktop to stop loading, I carefully opened the game I had bought and stuck the CD in the computer. However, first things first; I had to check my Otaku Central for any PM's.

Just as I clicked Safari, the installation box for the game popped up. My eyes quickly scanned it and I clicked 'Install', not bothering to read the Terms & Conditions (Like really, who reads that?). I shot a glance back at my two dogs to make sure they were not making a meal of my plushies. I might've forgiven Reby for chewing up Oz Vessalius, but I could never forget. Nope, all clear, they were happily dozing on my bed, not making a meal of Yuno Gasai's head.

Eagerly, I brought up my email, checking for any new messages, PM's, comments, or something.

5 new comments on the manga chapter I uploaded, 3 people had favorite me, and one PM; curious, I brought it up. It was from my small group of friends.

**Snow Wolf: **Thanks for the help on my drawing **Prejudiced Nemesis**! My drawing is still horrible compared to your god-tier work, but I can at least look at it without wanting to kill myself! :3 Eh heh, now I just have to color it =w=; But still! Thanks so VERY much! QwQ I'm soo honored that an incredible and famous artist/ authoress like you would help me! I wish I was as good at you in making manga! OwO I mean… You're so PRO! It like… uh… lowers my self-esteem! XD Oh yeah! I almost forgot! **Cursed Pyro Rune **wants to know if you'll be joining our Artist chat tomorrow! If you can, then show up! :DDD Uh… I'll… uhm… stop rambling now… eh heh =w=;; But thanks again!

Smiling, I clicked the reply link in the email and typed up my response.

**Prejudiced Nemesis: **It was no problem! I'm glad I could help you ;3 :DD I'm so glad that people like my weird works XD Yeah, I'll be joining the chat tomorrow, I haven't missed one yet, have I? =w= If you want any more help, feel free to ask! Maybe someday you would like to collaborate with me for a manga? :D

I pressed enter and skimmed the rest of my email, nothing too important. Sighing pensively, I brought up the installation window; it was at ninety-nine percent. _That installed fast… _I mused to myself and lazily leaned back in my chair.

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Several chills ran up my spine and I grimaced as the acrid taste of ozone coated my mouth, was it just me or was the air in the room… humming?

**BEEP!**

My computer screamed out a single shrill note, alarmed I shot up straight in my chair and frantically waved my mouse around. Dammit! It wasn't moving!

_I'm so asking for a refund! Scrap that… Somebody's butt is going to get sued! _I hissed softly and stood up, malevolently glowering at the computer screen.

**BEEP!**

It screamed out another note before flashing brightly and fading to abyssal black. Lovely… I now had full proof that the universe hated me… Now where did I put that book that told me how the universe was trying to kill us?

**THWOOM!**

"KYAAA!" I yelped and shielded my eyes as the computer screen nearly blinded me with a searing flash of white. Reby and Moby started to whimper and scampered out of my room with their tails between their legs. What great and loyal companions those two are!

Warily removing my hands from my eyes, I dared to peek at my computer…

It wasn't there…

In its place was a storming void, whose edges glowed with a cobalt blue light that crackled and emitted little bolts of energy. Hah hah hah… what? WHAT? WHAAAAAT?!

Narrowing my eyes, I carefully advanced towards the hole. What was it? I've heard of a lot of crazy things, but I have NEVER heard of somebody producing a black hole/ portal/ teleportation device in their room. As useful as a portal could be, did it really have to come at the cost of my computer? Why not that hideous marble bust of the founder of Elrios Tech Co.? Hmm? Why not that?!

Sucking in my breath, I slowly stuck my trembling hand out, tentatively reaching towards the portal, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

**BOOM!**

"OH WHAT THE FU-?!" My startled curse was cut off as the void exploded, producing a vacuum that swept me off my feet and sucked me into the hole. I screamed loudly, and attempted to grab onto the books shelf for support, fat lot of good that did me; I was bonked in the head by a copy of the light novel _Sword Art Online_ and the void still managed to claim me, sucking me into a schizoid tunnel of black streaked with bolts of neon cyan. A searing pain erupted from the base of my skull, splitting me in half, I felt my very strength fade away as my eyelids started to grow heavy.

After that, I heard a malicious fit of laughter and a female voice echoed in my head, malicious, gleeful and insane.

_Let the games begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor!_

_Oh great, now they're ripping off the Hunger Games? _

That was my one last thought before sleep (If you could call it that) claimed me.

* * *

The Royal Game: Playing With Lives

Alter World: Can't Royalty Afford More Than a Swimsuit?

* * *

I screwed my eyes shut tighter as harsh sunlight stung my eyes. "Ngh…" I mumbled and thrashed around in my bed. _Hnnn... Was that all… a dream? Did I just have a really lousy dream? _I thought and cracked open a bleary eye.

Bright sunlight streamed through a large, cavernous window, illuminating the white-washed walls. A gentle breeze danced in the room, entering through the window (Which was partly open), teasing the airy black curtains, making them dance. Outside, emerald leaves fluttered like the wings of a nervous butterfly as a lark hopped around on a thick tree branch; occasionally stopping to belt out a cheerful note.

Ok, what the El was going on? WHY ARE THEIR TREES OUTSIDE MY WINDOW?! Velder doesn't have trees! Well… not unless you count those puny shrubs that were manicured to the point of looking like they had popped out of a factory's assembly line. I shot up straight in my bed, and that confirmed my worst fears.

I had been kidnapped and was now being held hostage in some place where there were trees and by some people who had a pot's load of money as well.

Well that would make the most sense…

My new room was spacious and airy; the floors were of a thick, dusty rose carpet; and a silken black canopy adorned my bed, which was covered in a silken black comforter with silver embroidery. Yawning loudly, I stretched my arms and stumbled out of bed, catching a quick glimpse of myself in the mirror that was mounted on the opposite wall.

What. The. El.

My appearance was different, my hair was longer and it cascaded down my back, splitting right above my shoulders so it snaked down in two sections. I had powdery blue markings underneath my eyes, a large sapphire rimmed with gold rested on my forehead, and my ears were little blunt spikes of black.

I looked like I had come straight out of _Chobits_!

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"KYAA!" I yelped as two streaks, one black and one white, whipped towards me. I threw myself down on the floor as the blurs sailed right over me. Rubbing the top of my head, I slowly turned towards the blobs that had attempted to assail me. They were two little drones with gold eyes and little wings made of blue electricity. Warily, I approached them and in response they hovered closer to me, and affectionately nuzzled me. I cocked my head to the side and gently patted the white one, earning a despondent look from the black drone.

"What?" I snapped, somewhat petulantly and narrowed my eyes, causing the drone to falter and hover closer to the floor.

"Oh princess! You're finally awake!" A vaguely familiar voice exclaimed relieved, startled, I whipped around, so I was facing the direction the voice came from. "A-Apple?!" I stammered and gaped at the woman who was standing, cross-armed in my room. She had long wavy hair of rose pink, dark pink eyes, and she was wearing a short pink dress with a wavy hem-line. Behind her stood a man, dressed in pink with a helmet that had a stygian black visor that obscured his face. On her other side was a woman with piercing, but expressionless orbs of gold, wearing a white dress accented with pastel pink and shimmery black. If you excluded the gold-rimmed ruby that was on her head, the rose-clad woman looked exactly like Apple, the school's rich girl whose family makes her attend all these fancy events and whose chauffeur takes her to the dentist.

Confused, the rose-clad woman tilted her head to the side and gave me a worried look. "Yes it's me my lady, why do you sound so shocked? Are you feeling well today?"

Hmm… why do I sound so shocked?

Maybe because my appearance looks different, or maybe it's because I'm obviously not at home, or maybe… maybe it's because one of the richest girls in the school is referring to me as 'princess'!

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to calm down. Assuming a deadpan expression, I slowly shook my head. "No, I'm fine Apple… Uh, so what am I doing today?" I replied absentmindedly and started to glance around the room. That elicited another worried look from Apple as she gently bit on her bottom lip. "Are you sure you're ok princess? Today we're going to Hamel for the royal conference between the three major kingdoms. How could've you forgotten?"

I nonchalantly flexed my shoulders back, giving her an airy shrug. "I just have a lot on my mind is all." I replied offhandedly and flipped my hair. Apple sucked in her cheeks, giving me an emotionless stare before slowly nodding her head. "Well… if you say so, then please get dressed and meet us downstairs." She stated in a soft voice. I nodded and turned around, the drones following my movements, "What are you doing here again?" I mumbled tetchily to the drones, earning a shamefaced look from them.

I could feel Apple's worried gaze bore itself into the back of my skull, implanting itself in my brain. "Princess, Reby and Moby are your pets, they're here to protect you and give you companionship." She explained, the worry all too evident in her voice. I heaved a bemused sigh and buried my face in my hands. Great, so I had two pets, with the exact same name as my dogs back at home, what kind of joke was this? "Sorry, I guess I'm just tired, long day yesterday…" I mumbled, trying to (and failing) sound convincing. There was a taut moment of silence before Apple hummed thoughtfully and replied.

"Are you sure you're up to going to Hamel today?" Apple enquired. I hissed between tightly clenched teeth and took a deep, slow breath. "Yes… I am…" I replied carefully, trying to not let my frustration show. Apple hummed once more. "Well, if you're sure, I just don't want you getting hurt though." She responded, sounding somewhat miffed.

I humorlessly snorted and shook my head, "You don't need to worry I'm fine." I reassured and turned to give Apple a weak smile. Apple drew her lips into a thin line and stiffly curtsied. "While if you're sure, I shall leave you to get dressed then." With those words, she spun around and exited the room, the two flanking each side of her, following suite.

Once she had exited my room, and the light _clack_ of her high-heeled sandals had disappeared from my range of hearing. I noisily sighed and flopped down on my bed, with my arms spread wide out. _What is going on? Is this magic of some sort? Am I like in an alternate universe? Did I pick up some high tech virtual reality game? What in all El is happening here? _I intensely contemplated and looked up at the canopy, which was lightly fluttering in the breeze coming in through the window.

I laid there for a moment before pushing myself up and rubbing the back of my neck. _Might as well get dressed or something… _I cogitated and headed towards a pair of elaborate ebon doors, with intricately spiraling lines of silver that shimmered radiantly in the sun. Throwing them open, causing them to crash into the walls, I shifted my weight to the side and contemplated my wardrobe.

Skimpy, skimpier, really, really skimpy, and just straight up whorish.

What… the… El?

Didn't Apple just call me 'princess'? Didn't 'princess' mean I was royalty? Shouldn't royalty be able to afford more than a couple of fancy swimsuits? Or was the kingdom broke? I groaned loudly and face palmed myself, eyeing my wardrobe with a blank expression. I turned to Reby and Moby who were hovering behind me with wide, expressive eyes. "What… should... I … wear?" I groaned softly and collapsed to my knees. My two drones made excited squeaking noises and shot up to the very top of the closet, using their tiny little bodies to knock an outfit out, which promptly fell on top of me.

With a carefully controlled poker face, I threw it off of me, and picked it up so I could observe it.

It was a black and white leotard with detached sleeves that had puffy shoulders, and a detachable skirt. Studding each side of the skirt was a brilliant blue sapphire, whose skillfully faceted surface blazed with an internal fire of its own. Studding the collarbone of the frilly collar that was attached to the sleeves was a small sapphire cabochon that had that same brilliant fire. I turned around and looked at the back, in response to what I saw, I chucked it at my drones.

"You perverts…" I muttered in an amazed tone and slowly shook my head, throwing my arms up in the air, code for 'it's hopeless'. I heard a faint, stuttered squeak coming from Reby (The white one, if it was actually the black one, who gives a dark demon's El?). Alarmed, my head whipped towards him and I found him convulsing on the floor, his small, blocky frame shaking back and forth.

Was he laughing at me?

**Beep!**

A tinny beep was emitted from Moby as he slowly hovered towards me, trembling with the effort of carrying a pair of knee-high boots that were a pristine white, edged in black, with a thin line of pink running down the middle; small, rhombus-shaped sapphires gently touching the small, pink rhombus that formed where the line ended.

I snorted and critically eyed the outfit, as whorish as it was… it was very pretty… and it had all my favorite colors to. I carefully weighed it in my mind before deciding to wear it. Motioning for my drones to avert their eyes, I slipped of my silky snow-white nightgown and slipped on my outfit; managing to shove my feet in the boots with some difficulty. I walked over to my mirror and slowly spun around, looking at myself in the mirror.

Not bad, I had to admit. Although I showed a gratuitous amount of my back and way too much of my derriere, I looked pretty good… at least my outfit didn't show much in the front (Not that there was too much to look at anyway).

**Beep! Beep!**

In the mirror, I could see Moby hovering behind me, excitedly beeping as he handed me a small, unassuming diadem; a homely object that was just really a silver headband. Smiling softly, I took it and placed it back, so it was lifting a small portion of my hair up, dividing my bangs from the rest of my tresses.

**Fwash!**

"Wha-?" I yelped as it flashed a dazzling blue and it took the form of a hovering crown of blue energy, with small little diamond shaped wings. I gaped incredulously at it for a while in the mirror before slowly turning to Moby with that same expression. Moby just closed his eyes and nuzzled up to me; I swear, I could practically see him smiling.

"Alright, so let's go downstairs…" I mumbled and gently patted him on the head, motioning for Reby to come. He eagerly zipped up to me and most curiously, grabbed at my back. Moby followed suite, causing me to hover unsteadily in the air.

"Waah!" I gasped loudly and flailed my arms around as I listed dangerously to one side. In response, the drones detached and started to wildly ram into the walls, leaving me in a crumbled heap on the floor.

Yeah… So like… uhm… what was all that about? I think I'll just walk…

* * *

**RC: Aaand cut! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I made Eve OOC… Hmm… Oh well, I suppose she'll become more IC as she gains confidence and skills in her newly found world! :DDD Be expecting some more characters to show up next chapter! Including Chung!**

**Chung: :D**

**RC: Just a fair warning, the character's personality in the Alter world might differ drastically from their personalities in the real world. **

**Ara: Am I going to be a bitch again? D:**

**RC: Can't say…**

**Ara: *Crawls into emo corner* Q.Q**

**Aren: Ara… :/**

**Aisha: *Falls to her knees* How big a bitch am I going to be?**

**RC: You're going to be Ara on steroids :DDD**

**Aisha: Q.Q WHY?!**

**RC: I don't like you…**

**Aisha: D: I know that! But still-!**

**RC: Still what? **

**Aisha: Nothing…**

**RC: So I apologize in advance if this chapter didn't make any sense, things should start to fall into place once the story gets more momentum and (hopefully) you'll be able to figure everything out! Until then, stay in tune! *Mumbles* I still can't believe people are asking me to update this when it's only been a week… :/ Oh well… Remember to R&R Ja Nee! *Flies out the window***


End file.
